The wrong camp
by Nudge819
Summary: When Belle gets dropped off at Camp Weehawken, her summer is much different than she could imagine. I am new to this fandom so if any one can, please tell me more. It's better than it sounds. WARNING: CONTAINS MORE FLUFF THAN A PILLOW FACTORY! BitterxOC. My first Lorax fanfiction. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello person reading this! I'm really sorry if the characters don't act like they should or I get facts wrong but, I've only been in this fandom for less than a month. Tell me if I get things wrong or if I should add something or someone. I would appreciate it alot! I'm thinking of having a chapter per day in the story but, i dunno. Tell me what you think. Have a good time reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorax, The Once-ler or anything. Just my OC and the plot. **

_Belle POV: _

I stood at the gates of the camp, with 2 suit cases, a small day bag and a couple bags full with marshmallows. I was greeted by the Lorax, who looked confused. "So, where's the cabin?" I asked him. "I think you're at the wrong camp. Your camp is across the lake. " he told me. I narrowed my eyes. "Look, I was dropped off here so I will be staying here." I said. "Well then, what do you think of this?" he said. He then held up a small, adorable bar- ba- loot. "Awww." I said. I reached into my bag and got out a marshmallow. The bar-ba-loot ate it and crawled up my tall figure to my shoulders and sat down. "Do you want a marshmallow too, Mustache?" I offered him. "I will eat it, but I'm very offended." he said. I rolled my eyes behind my blue glitter sunglasses and walked to where the cabins were.

_~Short time skip~_

"So which bed is mine? I asked the Lorax. There were 10 beds, 5 rooms, 2 beds per room. "There is only one bed available and the other room mate hasn't decided left or right." The Lorax said. "Tell him I get right." I told him. I heard a door slam. "You can discuss it yourself. He's here." The Lorax said. Just then, a boy walked in.

_Bitter POV: _

_'Damn them all.'_ I thought, walking in to the cabin. I went to my room and saw a girl with suitcases and The Lorax. "Who are you?" I asked the girl. She was about my age, black hair, probably had blue eyes, like a average Once-ler. But her hair was long enough to go to the small of her back. She also had blue glitter sunglasses like Swag's. "I'm the Belle-ler." she said. "Well I'm Bitter." I said. "Nice to meet you. I get the right bed, you get the left." she said. "Uh, what? No. I get the right bed." I said to her. She walked up to me. "Let me have the right bed." she said. "No." I said. I thought I heard her mumble something like "Okay, you made me" but I wan't sure. She then took off her sunglasses. She had the most brightest, bluest and most prettiest eyes I've ever seen. "Please Bitty?" She asked me, giving me puppy dog eyes. I heard myself say "Okay." She said "Thanks Bitty!" and then hugged me. I was standing there like an idiot. Finally, after a couple seconds, I unfroze and was able to speak. "So why am I now Bitty?" I asked her. She turned from her suitcases and smiled, showing pointy teeth. "Just a name for you. You can call me Belle." she said. "Okay, Belle." I said.

_~At lunch~ _

_Belle POV: _

"So everyone, this is the Belle-ler." The Lorax said, introducing me. I heard murmurs go throughout the dining hall, stuff like 'girl' and 'like swag'. I narrowed my eyes at them, even though they probably couldn't see, and walked to the mic. "Yeah, so I'm the Belle-ler. Don't treat me differently because I'm a girl, okay?" I said, giving off my signature "fuck with me and you'll be hospitalized." vibes. Everyone shut up and I grinned. I walked off the stage and sat by Bitter. We definitely acted like each other, so we got along well. After that, lunch was served. The dining hall went back to being loud and full of conversation. Also at the table, was the Vamp-ler, the Swag-ler (who I do look like, sunglasses and all), Entre and Ted. Ted was the only one who wasn't a Once-ler. After lunch, we had the opportunity to go swimming. I was an okay swimmer, but I didn't like the sun. So I sat in the shade of a tree by the shore and read. After about 30 minutes, Bitter walked up to me, completely dry. "Why don't you go swimming?" I asked him. He shrugged and said "Dunno." He sat down and looked at my book. "Why don't you go swimming?" he asked. I shrugged. "Dunno." I said, even though I knew exactly why. He grinned. We sat there, talking, arguing and watching other campers swim for a good 2 hours. Then we got bored. We were laying down, looking at clouds when Bitter said "You ever think really hard about boredom?" I smiled and said "no." We then talked about random stuff and hanged out some more. I asked other campers what Bitter was before and they said he barely ever smiled. But since I arrived, he was smiling AND laughing. They said that he probably likes me. I, of course, blushed furiously. He was really cute and we got along together but, he probably thought of me as one of his friends. So I just walked around thinking of that.

_Bitter POV: _

"Bro, just ask her out!" Swag whisper-screamed to me. "Shut up!" I growled at him, lightly blushing. He smirked. "Come on. You both like each other. Everyone can easily see that." he said. I felt myself blush even more. I looked to where Belle was sitting, reading. You could tell she was not actually reading the book. She was obviously thinking about something else. Just then, her sunglasses slipped off and I saw her wonderful eyes again. I guess I was staring at her because Swag said "Hello? Earth to Bitter?" and waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my trance like state. "What?" I snapped at him. He smirked at me. "You were staring at Belle's eyes again." he said. I growled. "She doesn't like me. She acts like she would around you around me. I'm nothing special." "Yes, but when she looks at you, I see her relax. Her face lights up and, she smiles the most around you." Swag said. "Whatever. We've only known her for like 4 hours." I muttered. "3 of which she spent with you." Swag added. I was about to retort something back but, he was right. I walked away, thinking of what I'm going to do.

_Swag POV: _

I sighed after Bitter stalked off. He was so oblivious. So was Belle. Suddenly, I had a plan. "One! Entre! Guys! Come over here!" I said. After I got all the campers except Belle and Bitter, I announced my plan. "Okay, so you guys can all tell Belle and Bitter like each other but they won't admit it?" I asked all of them. They nodded. "They're both scary and get along with each other. But Belle seems to have a gentler side." Entre said. "Well, I was thinking that we should get them together." I said. "How?" One-ler asked. "We could get everyone in their room, play truth or dare and dare them to kiss each other." I said grinning. "How do you know that they'll pick dare?" asked Vamp-ler. I shrugged. "They both have that attitude." I said simply. They all murmured in agreement. "Okay, so 2 people will stall Belle and Bitter after dinner. The rest of us will go to their room. Keep them for about 10 minutes after we dispearse and then hurry back here before them. Everyone got it?" I said. Everyone nodded and went on to look less suspicious.

_Belle POV: _

I got up from my chair, sighing. I just didn't feel like reading for once and couldn't think. I walked back to the cabin and put away my book. I was bored and we could still swim, so I put on my bathing suit and walked out. I couldn't find my favorite tankini so I was forced to use one of my older sister's bikini. I was about to go out of the cabin when I ran back and got a cover-up. Then I walked to the lake and put down my stuff. I quickly pulled off my cover up and ran to the water. I then submerged and swam a couple meters under water. I surfaced and looked around. I swam for 10 minutes, but I got bored. I went back to the cabin and put on dry clothes. Just as I was about to relax, the dinner bell rang. I groaned and got up. I was walking and I saw Bitter up ahead. I jogged to catch up with him. "What's up?" I said. "Fucking shit! You nearly gave me a damn heart attack." he said. I smiled guiltily. "Sorry Bitty. I thought you would hear me jogging up." I said. He sighed and then smiled reassuringly. "It's okay." he said. "Lets go get dinner!" I said, hugging him. He tensed up but then looked like he was in a daze. "Come on, Bitty. I'm hungry." I said , pulling on his hand. He walked on, still grinning like an idiot. I giggled and I heard him say "Bells". I had to drag him to our table and once he sat down, he returned to normal. He and I noticed that we still had our hands together (from me pulling him) at the same time. We both blushed and pulled our hands away.

_~After Dinner~_

_Bitter POV: _

_'God dammit! Why did I just stand there like an idiot?!'_ I yelled at myself. Belle and I were walking back to the room to relax but, One-ler and 1972 once-ler stopped us. "Hey guys." Belle said. "Hey. Have you seen my hoodie drawstring aglet? I lost it on the way here." 1972 once-ler. "No we didn't. Do you want help?" Belle asked them. _'She's so helpful.' _I thought. I brushed the thought away. _'God dammit, I really am falling for her.' _I thought. "That would be fantastic." One-ler said. We all searched in t'he cafeteria and the walkway to the cabin for 10 minutes but, we still couldn't find it. "Oh well. I'll just have to get another one." 1972 said before him and One sprinted off. "Huh. That was weird." I said. Belle nodded. "Kinda was." she agreed. We then walked back to the room but when we opened our door, everyone was in there. "What the fuck?" Belle and I growled at the same time. "Surprise!" Swag yelled. Belle pinched the bridge of her button nose and sighed. _'She looks adorable even when she's frustrated.'_ I thought dreamily. I quickly snapped out of it. "Why are you all here?" I asked. "Well, we want to play a game?" Swag said. Belle raised her eyebrow. "What kind?" she asked. Swag grinned. "Truth or Dare!" he yelled. He then jumped on Belle's bed, which was already full with people, and the bed gave way. Belle sighed. "Oops." Swag said. The tension in the room was so thick, you would have to cut it with a knife. "It's okay. I'll just sleep on the floor or something." Belle said. The tension was gone and it seemed everyone let out their breath. Belle had a way of soothing people. She then slapped Swag in the face, hard enough to make a loud sound. He looked shocked and the way he was just leaving his mouth open in a 'O' shape was just hilarious. "That's what you get for breaking my bed, Swaggy." she said sweetly. We waited a few minutes to let him recover. "So we're playing truth or dare?" she asked him. He nodded, still looking pale. She frowned. "Come on, Swag. I didn't hit you that hard." she said. I could tell she was feeling guilty now. She suddenly grinned. "Come on Swag! Lighten up! You know you can't be sad for long!" she yelled. She then pounced on him and started tickling him. He was very tickilish and soon he was back to himself again. "Okay, let's begin! who wants to go first?" Swag asked.

_Belle POV: _

"Belle, truth or dare?" asked Gentleman. I decided not to be a wuss. "Dare." I said. "Okay, I dare you to tell us about yourself." he said. "Okay. I was born on April 10th, I have 2 twin sisters who are older than me but not smarter. I also have a mean lazy ass dad who can't even drop me off at the right camp. I like to sing and play guitar." I said. "Okay. Your turn. " he said. "Okay..." I said, trailing off. I thought for a second and then thought of it. "Mechanical Greedler?" I asked. He nodded. "Truth or dare?" I asked him with a pointy tooth grin. "Dare." he said. "Okay, you have jet feet right?" I asked. "Yep." "Okay, I dare you to let me fly on your back for 5 minutes." I said. He grinned and nodded.

_~Outside~_

_Bitter POV: _

I knew I shouldn't be jealous. But still, I was. Belle was going to be on Mechanical Greedler's back for a full 5 minutes! That had to take a lot of trust. More trust than she has in me probably. "Ready?" he asked Belle. She nodded and zipped up her jacket and straightned her glasses. She then hopped on. I don't know why she still had her glasses on, since it was like almost 9 at night. Suddenly, Mechanical greedler shot up and Belle lost balance. She managed to hang on to his neck in time, but her sunglasses fell off, revealing her glowing blue eyes. And I mean like mechanical glowing. Once they got higher up, he started to do flips and turns. She was joyusly yelling and I could see her long hair flying behind her like a cape. Soon, the 5 minutes were up and they came back down. Her hair was all messy and her eyes were glowing and she was laughing. Her laugh reminded me of bells or wind chimes. "Thanks greed." she said. "No prob." he said. She picked up her sunglasses and put them back on. We all went back to the room and sat down on the floor. Mechanical greedler asked Vamp a dare and then I zoned out and I saw Belle doing the same. "Bitter, truth or dare?" I heard Swag ask me. "Dare." I said. "Okay, I dare you to kiss Belle, on the lips, for 5 seconds." he said. I blushed deep red and I saw Belle doing the same. "Well? Are you going to be the first one to chicken out?" he asked me. I looked to Belle and saw her smile reassuringly. I walked over to her and looked down at her. She was tall, but I was a head taller then her. "Are you okay with this?" I whispered in her ear. "Perfectly fine." she said. I bit my lip nervously and looked back at her. She smirked and pulled herself up to my lips.

_Belle POV: _

'This... this I'm going to remember for a long time.' I thought. I was kissing Bitter. It may be a dare, but still it was heavenly. I heard Swag say "And... time!" but Bitter and I kept kissing for about another 5 seconds. We then pulled away, blushing. **[A/N: ALERT! ALERT! FLUFF WARNING FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER! I don't know whether to be proud or ashamed.] **Bitter looked the happiest I've ever seen him and I probably looked the same. I went to walk back to my spot but, Bitty pulled me back. "Sit with me? Please?" he asked quietly. I smiled and sat down next to him, uncoicsously putting my head on his shoulder. "Swag, truth or dare?" Bitter asked Swag. "Dare." he said. "I dare you to jump in the lake." he said. Swag got up and nodded. He then ran like a madman to the lake and jumped in. About 10 seconds later, he jumped back out, shivering. He went to his room and got changed into drier clothes. He turned to me. "Belle, truth or dare?" he asked. "Truth." I said. "Is it true that you like Bitter?" he asked. I looked up at Bitter. "Yeah. I do. Kinda, a lot." I said. Bitter looked almost surprised then happy. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. There was a chorus of 'awww' and 'so cute'. I turned back to the others. "Entre, truth or dare?" I asked.

_~10 minutes later~_

_Bitter POV: _

_'She likes me. She actually likes me.'_ I thought dreamily. I was still thinking about this. We were doing one last round of truth or dare and then we were going to sleep. "Bitter, truth or dare?" I snapped out of it. "Dare." I said. "I dare you to let me hold Belle for the rest of the game." said Pimp-ler. Belle was sleeping in my arms right now. I tightened my grip on her and growled possesively. "Fuck no." He laughed and said "I know, I know. I dare you to tell us: do you like her?" I felt myself blush lightly. I looked down at her. "Yes. A lot." I said. "Now, Vamp-" I said before I was interrupted. "So you like me, Bitty?" Belle asked. I looked down at her. She was smirking. "I thought you were sleeping." I said. "Looks can be decieving." she said. "Okay, Vamp. Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

_Belle POV: _

I was sleeping in Bitter's arms. Emphasis on the 'was'. I felt Bitter tighten his grip on me and growl. Then I heard a laugh and the Pimp-ler asking Bitty if he liked me. He said "Yes. A lot." He then was going to ask Vamp-ler "truth or dare" but I made my awarness known. "So you like me, Bitty?" I asked him. He looked down to me and I smirked. He looked surprised and said "I thought you were sleeping." "Looks can be decieving." I said. He went on with doing truth or dare and I went on with relaxing in his arms. I occasionally snuggled in closer when he felt tense. Then I heard One-ler ask me truth or dare. "Dare." I said. "I dare you to tell us more about yourself because I can tell you're hiding some stuff." he said. I sighed. "You're right. My eyes... they mechanically glow in the dark. I don't like harsh sunlight. I was named "the Belle-ler" because: 1. my mom thought I was so beautiful that my name should mean beautiful in the language of romance, french. 2. because my laugh and giggle sometimes sounds like bells. That's pretty much it. Oh, and also, I'm pyro. So I can't wait until campfire night. Now get out of me and Bitter's room!" I said. They all got up and left to their rooms. "So, you're eyes glow?" Bitter asked me. I smiled. "Yep." "Can I see?" he asked. I nodded. I got up and took off my sunglasses. I then turned off the light. "Woah! That's awesome!" he exclaimed. I turned back on the lights and looked at my bed, which was a heap in the corner. I got the blankets off and started setting up a bed on the floor. Then Bitter said "Belle, you should have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor." I frowned at him. "You keep your bed, Bitty." I said. Swag popped in. "Or you both can share Bitter's bed." he said. I looked at him. "It's too small." I said. He smirked. "Squish. You don't mind, do you Bitter?" he said. Bitter was just blushing and silent. I sighed, being exhausted and all. "Swag, get out before I slap you again." I said. He paled and got out quickly. I continued setting up my bed on the floor but was interupted. "Belle, do you want to share my bed?' Bitter asked. I looked at him and saw he was serious. "If you don't mind, sure." I said. He nodded and I threw my pillow next to his. "Bitter, can you please get out so I can change?" I asked him. He nodded and went out the door. I quickly changed and got into my side of the bed.

_Bitter POV: _

"Belle?" I asked, poking my head into the room. I saw Belle in bed, sleeping already. I smiled. I turned off the light and climbed into the bed next to her. She snuggled closer into my chest. I kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams, Belle. I love you."

**Yeah... I think Bitter is nothing like himself for some of this. Oh well. I wrote this thing entirely in a notebook before and it took 18 full pages. Review so I know if you liked it, or didn't like it or if you think I should add something to the story. **

**Peace off, Nudge819**


	2. Filler 1!

**Hi guys so first of all, this isn't really a chapter. It's more like a filler, but I have a reason for this. I was nearly finished with the chapter, but then my computer got all weird and next thing I knew, almost the entire chpter is deleted. Then, I got off and my brother saved it. So, I need to make the chapter ALL OVER AGAIN. But, I wanted to do something so, here it is. **

_Swag POV: _

_'Ugh, so bored!' _I thought. Everyone was just lounging around since breakfast was in an hour. I looked around and saw everyone... except Belle and Bitter. I grinned, an evil plan forming in my head. "Hey One! Come on." I said to him. He raised his eyebrow but went along with it. We walked to Belle and Bitter's room and I knocked on the door. No answer. _'Perfect.' _I thought. "Uh, Swag? What are we doing?" One asked me. "Just a little prank." I said. "Well, mind filling me in on it first?" he asked. I sighed and leaned on the door. "We're going to go in there and dump water all over them to get them up. It's not fair they get to sleep in." I said. He raised his eyebrow. "Is that all? How are we going to even dump water on them?" he asked. I thought for a second. "Let's get water guns." I said. He shrugged and nodded. "Okay." About 20 minutes later, we finally found water guns. But, after we filled our guns, the door was locked. I tried picking the lock, but I failed. "Let me try." One said. He got it open within 10 seconds. I blushed. "I loosened it for you." I said. He smirked. "Keep telling yourself that." He said. We then walked in and pointed the water guns at them. After aiming carefully so it hits them in the face, we shot them. I shot Bitter's face and One shot Belle's face. They both swore loudly. "What the fuck?!" they said at the same time, looking very, very pissed. "Time to get up!" I shouted.

**So, I should get the real second chapter up by the 15th. So, see you guys then. Oh and I joined tumblr. Bitter is following me and I asked a question and he was actually nice. :3**

**Peace off, Nudge819**


	3. Chapter 2, part 1!

**Hello and welcome, to the second chapter of The Wrong Camp! :D First of all, thank you to my first reviewers that I got in this fandom, RadioactiveRoar and Oncie's Sweetheart. You guys mean a lot to me. Second of all, I hope you all like this. Also, I don't own The Once-ler, The Lorax, Camp Weehawken, or anything. Also, I'm really sorry for not updating in almost 2 weeks. School, home, life. You know. Also, I was THIS CLOSE to getting The Lorax. But my school didn't send my report card home on time. Enough rambling, on with the story!**

_Belle POV:_

I woke up when it was pitch black. I was trying to go back to sleep so I had some sleep before I had to hear Zoey and Chloe's nagging but then, I realized something. Someone's arms were around me. And my bed wasn't this squishy. I started panicking and struggling, until I heard a groggy "Belle?". Then I remembered. I was at summer camp, in the arms of Bitter because Swag broke my bed. "Belle, are you okay?" Bitter asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just forgot where I was and who's arms I was in." I said. "But you're okay right?" he asked, looking worried. I nodded again. He smiled. "Good. Now, it's 4 am so go back to bed." he said. I nodded once more and snuggled closer to him.

_~Time skip (9 am) ~  
_

_Bitter POV: _

"1...2...3!" I was then hit with a stream of water. "ihjbfvliufbvlidfjnbui!" I then heard laughter. "What the fuck?!" Belle and I exclaimed at the same time. I guess she got water gunned too. "Time to get up!" Swag said. We both growled at him (wow, lots of unison today already) but we got up. "Happy?" Belle asked irritably. "Very. Now come on, breakfast in 30 minutes." Swag said. Belle flopped back onto the bed once he left. She groaned. Obviously not a morning person. She then looked like she had a lightbulb moment. "I have snacks in my bag. We can just skip breakfast, sleep in and eat the snacks later if we get hungry." she said. "Awesome." I said, laying back down in bed. She laughed and closed her eyes

_~Another Time skip (10:30 am)~_

"Are they seriously still asleep?" "Yep." "Is it healthy to stay asleep this long?" "Probably not." I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation. A few minutes later, I heard a door slam. _'Finally. Some peace and quiet.' _I thought. It was like that for about 5 seconds. Then I heard "Are they still asleep?" I groaned and sat up. "Not anymore." I said, glaring at Swag, Pimp and Entre. "What do you want?" I asked them bitterly. "Nothing really. Just activities are going to start in like a hour." Swag said. I sighed and looked at Belle, who was still sleeping. "Okay. I'll wake her up." I said. I started shaking her gently. No response. I shook her a little harder. Still no response. I checked her breathig and heart rate, and she was still alive, just sleeping. Swag, Entre and Pimp were crowded at the foot of the bed. I shook her roughly and Entre got hit in the stomach with Belle's foot **(A/N: Haha, like exactly where you shot Bitter in the Truffula Flu AU, BITCH! xD)**. "Wha?" she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Come on. Time to get up." I said. She raised her eyebrow at me and then layed back down. I laughed lightly. "Come on. There will be arts and crafts." I said. She looked up at me with a 'you gotta be kidding me' look on her face. "There will be a archery range." I said. She popped out of bed. "Well, let's go then." she said. Swag, Pimp and Entre all started laughing. "What?" she asked, looking confused. "Nothing Belle. Nothing at all." I said, smirking.

_Belle POV: _

I was still ticked off at all 4 of them for waking me up, and then laughing at me for no reason. But, I got ready anyway. There were a lot of activites, so I just dressed in a simple black T-shirt and black cargo pants. I walked out of our room, into the main room. Bitter was standing at the door, looking at me. I sighed. "I know, I look gothic, but I just like black. Besides, you're wearing the practically same thing." I said to him. He was just wearing his green and purple jacket and slightly longer pants. He smiled. "Come on. Which place do you want to go first?" he asked me. We walked out of the cabin, letting our fingertips brush occasionly. About 10 steps from the cabin, The Lorax appeared. "Hold on guys. Wear your Camp Weehawken t-shirts." he said. He gave us the t-shirts and we went back and changed. I thought for a bit. "Lets go... to the archery range!" I exclaimed. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him. I was good at archery. Not Katniss Everdeen good but, I hit the bulls eye about half the time. Bitter was really good at archery. He hit the bulls eye 19 out of 20 times. After we did that for about 30 minutes, we went on to tree climbing. This, I was good at. I shimmied up one of the smaller Truffula trees to the top of it. I then leaped to a higher tree nearby. I kept doing this until I got to the highest tree, which was a good 25 feet high. I waited for Bitter, who was a couple trees behind me. I sat down as stabley as I could and looked around. I could see the lake, the cabins, the other campers. It was just so awesome. "Amazing view, right?" I heard Bitter say. He was sat down by me. "Yep. I can almost see the girl's camp if I squint." I said. He chuckled. "Are you glad you got dropped off here?" he asked. I nodded. "They probably wouldn't have activites like this. Plus, I wouldn't have gotten to meet any of you guys." I said. He smiled. We stayed silent for a couple minutes, taking in the view. Then he broke the silence. "Question. How are we going to get down?" he asked me. I thought for a second. I smirked. "DOWN THE TRUNK!" I exclaimed. I then started sliding down. I caught a flash of his face and he looked amused. I got a couple splinters, but I was fine overall. Bitter came down a couple seconds after me.

We started walking, not really knowing the next activity we were going to do. I checked my watch, and it read 12:30. _'Lunch time in 30 minutes.' _I thought. While thinking this, I somehow managed to walk right into a rock and trip. Luckily for me, Bitter caught me from falling to the ground. However, my legs were a little cut up. I don't know how this could have happened from just a medium sized rock. "Belle? Are you okay?" Bitter asked me. Then, he looked down to my legs and the tiny amount of blood you can see dripping to my feet. "We have to get you to the infirmiry. Now." he said. I started protesting. "No. Bitter, I'm okay. I swea- AHH!" I said, before he picked me up. The movement caused me to hiss in pain. He looked at me with a 'now will you listen to me?' look. He adjusted me so I was in his arms bridal style. He walked for about a minute, in silence, lightly blushing. Finally, we got there. There was no one there though, so Bitter grabbed some bandages, antispectant and some other things to clean the wounds. I sat down on the bench. I pulled my jeans up to my knee. He got a cottonball and poured antispectant on it. "Now, this is going to hurt a little, okay?" he asked. I nodded, slightly annoyed with him treating me like, well, a little kid. He put the cottonball on my leg and I flinched. "Sorry...sorry..sorry." he murmured while cleaning my leg. I gritted my teeth through the entire process. Finally, once my legs were cleaned and bandaged, we walked out. It was about 5 minutes to lunch, so we were able to go back to the cabin for a little bit. I changed my pants into another pair just like them (except less bloody) and we hanged out on the porch. "So. what do you want to do after lunch?" I asked him. He looked at me. "Well, we can go swimming. It's kinda hot today, so that might be good." he said. I smirked. "Okay. But only if you promise to come in with me." I said. He looked a little hesitant, but then nodded.

**I'm gonna stop here. The next part will be up soon if I get at least 1 review. It doesn't have to be uber long or anything, just a review... wow I kinda sound desperate for reviews. Anyways, see you later. **

**Peace off, Nudge819**


End file.
